Lost
by ouatevilregals
Summary: Emma went missing after going on a call in a really bad storm. After a while, Regina starts to lose hope of ever finding her.
1. Chapter 1

She's been missing for three days and Regina can't help but worry the worst has happened. She told Emma not to go out on that call in the middle of the thunderstorm. She hasn't slept since Emma went out to find Pongo, for about the hundredth time this week. She's barely ate, and Mary Margret is driving her insane by always coming over and checking on her. She's exhausted, but she can't sleep without Emma. She's sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace rubbing comforting circles on her belly to try and calm down the baby. It's been kicking nonstop since Emma went missing. They still don't understand how she got pregnant because of the infertility curse she put on herself, but they couldn't be happier about it. She just hopes Emma will be there to see their baby.

"I mean she's been missing for three days and they can't find her. What if she's- No, no she can't be. I can't live without her." Regina said as she began to cry.

Regina made Henry stay with Mary Margret and David tonight , and now she wishes she hadn't because she feels so alone right now and just wants Emma to be found already. David goes out every day to look for her but he can't find anything. Regina has called Emma's cell several times in the past three days but all she gets is voicemail. Regina puts out the fire and heads upstairs, hoping to get at least a little bit of sleep. She lays on Emma's side, hoping that since it smells like her she might actually get some sleep. But, just like the past three nights, she still can't seem to go to sleep. She can't stand it. She just wants her wife to come home already. It doesn't make her feel any better that she and Emma had a fight before she went missing. She doesn't even remember what the fight was really about. She didn't even tell Emma she loved her before she left. The guilt is overwhelming and it tears her apart that that was probably the last time she'll ever get to talk to Emma.

"Please just come home already." Regina sobs as she holds Emma's pillow close to her. The baby starts kicking more violently and Regina places her hand on her swollen stomach and rubs soothing circles on her belly. "Baby please stop kicking so hard. Please baby. Mommy's sorry," she cries as she continues to rub circles on her belly. She reaches over and grabs her phone to call David. After three rings he picks up.

 _"Regina? Are you okay?"_ David says when he answers the phone.

"No. No, I'm not okay." Regina says, still crying. "Can you… can you bring Henry over please? I- I need him with me. I- … I just need him. Please?" She asks as she starts to cry harder. _Stupid hormones_ she thinks.

 _"Of course I can Regina. We'll be there in about five minutes. I think he wanted to come back anyways. He's kind of worried about you. He knows you haven't been sleeping. He said he hasn't either."_

"Thank you David. He's probably heard me crying at night… I can't sleep without her. I just… I just really hope that Emma's okay. I can't live without her. I- I can't go through this pregnancy without her." Regina said as she continued to cry. "I'm going to let you go so you guys can leave."

" _Okay Regina. See you soon."_

"Bye.." Regina hung up the phone and held Emma's pillow tighter to her as she began to sob uncontrollably. _Please. Just please let her be okay._

* * *

Just as David said, five minutes later there was a knock on her door. She got up from the bed and made her way downstairs. When she opened the door Henry ran into her arms crying. She wrapped him in a hug as she let her own tears silently fall.

"Why don't you go make us some hot chocolate Henry. I need to talk to David for a minute." Regina said as she pulled back from their hug.

"Okay," he said as he nodded against her chest before going to the kitchen.

"Thank you for bringing him back over. I'm sorry if I pulled away from anything." Regina said as she looked up at David. They've grown quite close over the past few years, and she'll never admit out loud that she's actually grateful for it.

"It was no problem Regina. You didn't pull me away from anything. He had asked right before you called if he could come home." David said as he stood in the doorway. "We haven't found anything on Emma yet. But we're going to keep looking. I'm not going to stop until I find her."

"Okay. Thank you." Regina said as she stepped forward and gave David a small hug. "You should probably get back to Snow. I think me and Henry are about to try to get some sleep." She said as she pulled away from the hug.

"Of course." He said as he returned the hug. "Yeah, she's waiting on me. I'll talk to you later okay." He said as she pulled away.

"Okay. Bye David." She said as he walked out the door, closing it behind him. She walked into the kitchen and joined Henry at the table. "Why don't you grab your hot chocolate and we go upstairs to my room and watch a movie, okay?" she said as she took one of her hands in her own. All he did was nod silently and grab his hot cocoa in his other hand before standing up. Regina grabbed her own hot chocolate and stood from the table going upstairs. When she made it to her room she found Henry curled up in her bed sobbing into one of Emma's pillows. The sight broke her heart. She set her hot cocoa on her side table and got in her bed. As soon as she sat down Henry turned around and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"I miss her so much," he said as he cried on her shoulder. "I- I just want her to come home already."

"I know baby, I know." She said as she pulled him closer to her, rubbing soothing circles on his back. "I miss her too" she said as she let her own tears fall. "They're going to find her. They have to."

"Can we just watch a movie? Because I really don't want to think about it right now, and I'm really tired because I haven't slept in like three days." Henry said as he laid his head on his mother's shoulder.

"Of course we can. Why don't you go put some pajamas on okay? What movie do you want to watch?" she said, kissing the top of his head.

"Okay." He said sitting up. "I want to watch Finding Nemo." He said as he got off the bed and went to his room to put his pajamas on.

"Okay, we can do that," Regina said as she watched Henry go to his room as she turned on the TV and put in _Finding Nemo._ Then she went to her closet to put on her on pajamas. She returned to her bed and drank some of her hot chocolate. Minutes later Henry came back in and snuggled up next to her.

"Do you think she's okay? Ma's been missing for three days and I mean Storybooke isn't that big. I mean she has to be right?" Henry asked as Regina started the movie.

"I have to believe that she is. I can't do this without her, and if I don't believe that she is then… I'll end up giving up." She says with a small frown. "And I know that they're doing all they can but I wish they could find her faster."

Henry hugs her tighter as he lays his head on her chest like he did when he was little. "I do too. I also hope I can actually get some sleep tonight." He said as he watched the movie. "Mom, when's the last time you got any sleep?"

"What do you mean? I've slept every night." She lied "Besides, I'm the one who should be worried about whether or not you are getting any sleep."

"Mom you're lying. I've heard you crying at night since she went missing. I'm just worried, and you need to make sure you get enough sleep for the baby too. I know I need sleep because I fell asleep at school yesterday and today, but I didn't get in trouble because they know Ma is missing." He said, his eyes slowly starting to droop.

"I… I'm just so scared that I can't sleep. I'm worrying about her all the time. "She said as small tears started to come out of her eyes again. "God I hate these stupid hormones," she said as she wiped tears from her face. "She just… she has to be okay. I can't lose someone I love again. I just can't. I'm not strong enough. I mean what if she's already-"

"Mom don't finish that sentence. Please. I know it's hard, but we can't think like that. Henry said, hugging his mom tighter. "It's going to be okay," he said as he kissed her cheek. "Can we please just sleep, or at least try to. Because I really don't think I have enough energy to do anything at all anymore, and I feel like I could pass out."

"I'm sorry." She said as she kissed the top of his head. "I would absolutely love that I feel the same way. Good night my little prince. I love you" She said, her eyes slowing closing.

"I love you to mom." Henry said as he dosed off to sleep next to his mother.

* * *

A.N/ I've started a new story. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N/ I'm so sorry for how long this update took. I you enjoy it :)

* * *

Regina woke up to the sun streaming in through her window, and a cold space next to her where Henry had previously been. She was just thankful to finally get a good night's sleep. She sat up and swung her feet over the edge of the bed. She glanced over at the picture of her and Emma on their wedding day and tears sprung to her eyes, "Please, just please come home."

"Hey mom?" Henry said as he knocked on her bedroom door.

"Yes Henry?" Regina said as she hastily wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I made some breakfast," he said as he came in. "Aw mom," he said when he saw Regina crying. "It's going to be okay, they're going to find her." He said as he sat next to his mom.

"I know; I just miss her so much." she said as she wrapped one of her arms around him in a hug. "What did you make for breakfast?"

"I made pancakes, bacon, and eggs." Henry said as he leaned into his mother's side.

"That sounds delicious, but... I'm not really that hungry." she said as she stood up and walked out of her room down the stairs, Henry following behind her.

"Mom you need to eat something; you haven't eaten since Ma went missing. The baby needs food too."

Regina stopped dead in her tracks, "how do you know that?" she asked with a shaky voice. She knows she should eat but she's too worried. "Besides, it's my job to worry about you, not the other way around."

"I know because I've paid attention, and I've only been eating at school and it's not even that much. Please eat something. I know you're worried and scared but I am too. I'm really scared. Last night was the first time I've slept since she disappeared. I've basically been living off of coffee just so I can stay awake because my teachers don't really care that she's missing. You have to eat something, please." he said as he started to cry. "I don't want to lose you."

"I... I'm sorry Henry. I- I'm sorry, I know that I need to eat, and I'm sorry if I've made you worry about me. I just... I can't do this without her, I can't. I can barely focus on anything. " Regina said as she turned around and wrapped her son in a hug, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry sweetie. I'm so sorry. " she said as she clung tightly to her son, sobbing uncontrollably.

Henry returned the hug, holding on just as tight as his mother, "It's okay momma," Henry said, as he too began to sob. "It's okay. I know it's hard. But I know she's still out there somewhere, and I know they'll find her. Now, come on the food is getting cold," he said as he leaped off the bed and pulled on his mother's arm.

"Okay, okay I'm coming," she said as she let out a small laugh as she stood up. "You're starting to sound like me."

"Am not!" Henry shouted as he ran down the stairs laughing.

"Yes you are," Regina said as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Thank you again for making breakfast. "Did you make coffee too? I'm not supposed to have that," she said as she sat down at the table.

"You can make an exception. Besides, I think you might need it because you still look really tired, no offense," Henry said as he sat down next to his mom. "Mom, can I stay home from school today. I just, I need a break, and it's like they don't even care. I also just haven't been able to focus, on anything."

"Sweetie, of course you can. Just try not to miss a whole lot. But I understand. It's so hard. I don't think I've been to the office since the accident. I think it's because she always brings lunch and it would just be weird," Regina said as she looked down at her plate. "I hope they call soon. I really can't live without her. Like what if they don't find her by time the baby is born. I- I don't know how to do that, I can't do it without her," she said as she started to cry again.

"Mom, everything is going to be okay. They'll find her soon… and I think I know something they can do to help find her."

"What is it?" she asked as she looked up with glassy eyes.

"We could use a locater spell on one of her items. That should work right?"

"Oh my gosh! How did I not think of that? Henry, that's an amazing idea!" she said as she got up and hugged her son. "I'll call David after I finish eating and get my shower."

"Thanks, you're welcome mom." He said as he giggled and returned the hug.

For the rest of breakfast Regina and Henry talked about miscellaneous things. After they finished, Henry cleaned up the kitchen while Regina got a shower. After she got out and dressed she called David.

" _Hello?"_

"David I have a question."

" _No, we still haven't found anything. I'm really sorry. We're trying our best."_

"I know you are, and that's not what I was going to ask. Can I come down to the station in a little while, I think I have something that can help us find her."

" _Of course you can. Just come over whenever."_

"Thanks David. I'll see you soon. "Regina said as she hung up "Hey Henry come here will quick please!" Regina called out to her son.

"What is it?" He said as he walked into her room.

"Do you want to go to the station with me? I'm fixing to leave." She said as she put on her shoes.

"Yeah, just let me get my shoes. What are you going to use to find her?"

"Her baby blanket," she said as she picked it up off the bed. "I know how much it means to her. Do you think it will work?" she asked doubtfully.

"I'm sure it will. It has too."

"Okay, now go get your shoes and meet me downstairs so we can go." Regina as she started to walk down the steps as Henry got his shoes.

Once he got his shoes he and Regina got into her black Benz and drove to the sheriff station. "David we're here." Regina said as she walked into the station with Emma's baby blanket.

"Hey, that was faster than I than I thought. Why do you have Emma's baby blanket?" David asked as Regina approached his desk, him eying the blanket.

"it's how we're going to find her. I'm going to use a locater spell to find her. Even though I'm pretty sure using magic can put the baby at risk I don't care at this point because we could always try again, but I can't just find another Emma. And before you ask, yes I am sure I want to do this."

"I'm so happy you guys have each other. Come on, let's go find her."

* * *

After Regina used the locater spell on the blanket they started to follow it around and it led them to the forest. "I thought you guys checked here?" Regina said as she followed the blanket through the trees.

"We did. Maybe we missed somewhere. "David said as he and Henry followed behind Regina. After walking for what felt like forever Regina called out, "I hope we find her soon, I don't know how much further I can go."

Just as she finished her sentence, the blanket floated down on top of some fallen trees. "Oh my god… David call for help! She's under the trees!" Regina said as she ran towards the trees and began to walk around to see if she could spot Emma. Just when she thought that Emma was trapped in the middle of them she spotted her wife's blonde curls and ran towards her.

"Oh my god, Emma. Emma wakeup please." Regina said as she started stroking the blonde's cheek, with tears streaming down her face again. After not getting a response she starts crying harder. "Emma, baby please. Please wake up."

"Re-gina. Is that you?" Emma asked, her voice dry and raspy.

"It's me baby. I need you to stay awake for me okay. There's help on the way. Are you in any pain?"

"Y-yeah, my leg hurts really bad, and I'm starving. How long have I been out here? I woke up a few times and called out for help, but nobody answered. I thought I was going to die out here. How did you find me?"

Regina then noticed the tree laying across her wife's legs. "Half the town looked the other day, but they did a poor job at it. I never would've let that happen." The brunette said as she brushed some hair out of Emma's face. "You've been out here for three days. Do you need some water? I brought some with me."

"Three days?! Oh my god. Are you okay? You must have been freaking out."

"Right now all that I'm concerned about is that you're okay. We'll talk about me later. Do you want some water?" Regina asked as she held up a bottle of water.

"Yes please. Will you help me sit up though? I can't take laying down anymore." Emma said as she gently propped herself up on her elbows.

"Of course baby. "Regina said as she moved to help her wife sit up, and then handing her the bottle of water. "Here baby."

"Thanks," Emma said as she took a few sips of the water. "How did you find me?" Emma asked as she handed the bottle back to Regina.

"I um used a locater spell…I used your baby blanket."

"Regina you aren't supposed to use magic."

"Yeah I know. But they had already looked for you and they didn't find you, and I-I couldn't stand the thought of you being out here alone. And I um haven't really been sleeping, or eating." Regina said, whispering the last part under her breath.

"Oh my god. Baby, come here, "Emma said as she opened her arms for a hug.

Regina moved forward into her wife's arms and started bawling. "I-I thought you were dead. I thought I-I had lost you. I can't live without you Emma

"Sshh, it's okay baby. I'm okay. I'm here," Emma said as she rubbed soothing circles on the brunette's back. "How's the baby?"

"Sh-she's okay. She's been kicking a lot. I think she could tell something was wrong, because she's practically been kicking nonstop and she normally doesn't do that," Regina said as she placed a hand on her belly.

"Is she still kicking?" Emma asked as she placed a hand next to Regina's on her belly.

"She is now," Regina said with a laugh as her daughter gave a strong kick where Emma's hand was placed. "I think she's excited to hear you again."

"She probably is."

"Ladies I hate to interrupt but the ambulance is here and they want to get Emma to the hospital, they're bringing a gurney over right now. And something to get that tree off your leg," David said as he walked towards the two women. "Emma, honey are you okay?" he asked as he knelt down next to his daughter.

"Yeah I'm alright. Just in some pain. Can Regina ride with me please? I don't want to be alone."

"Of course she can. I'm pretty sure she was going to call that spot anyway," David said with a chuckle.

Just then two men approached with the gurney. "We need to get that tree off of you and take you to the hospital. It will probably hurt when we move the tree, and Regina, I can assume you're riding with us," One of the men said as they placed the gurney on the ground and began to move the tree.

"That would be correct, "Regina replied to the men as her arms were still wrapped around her wife. "Baby, if it hurts just squeeze my hand okay?' She said to Emma as they began to lift the tree.

"I will," Emma said as she watched the men. As soon as the tree was lifted she was in extreme pain, and squeezed Regina's hand tightly in her own. "Oh my god it hurts!" she shouted out in pain as she started to cry. "It hurts, make it stop."

"I'm sorry baby. They'll take care of it. You're going to be okay. David, will you take Henry back with you, and tell him that me and Emma are okay?" She asked, looking over at David.

"Sure thing, I'll see you guys later," David said as he stood up and began walking back the way he came from.

* * *

After the two men got the tree completely moved the placed Emma on the gurney and took her back to the Ambulance, Regina walking right with them, holding Emma's hand. On the way to the hospital they ran serval tests and set Emma's leg back in place and put a brace on it. When they arrived to the hospital, did a few extra tests and then decided to keep Emma overnight to make sure nothing else is wrong.

"Thank you Whale," Regina said as she followed him into the hall.

"It's no problem. Is there anything you need?"

"Um yeah actually. I think you might want to run some tests on me just in case because I didn't eat or sleep for almost three days, and I want to make sure nothing is wrong," She said nervously.

"Of course I can." Whale said, obviously not looking at her eyes.

"Eyes are up here Whale!" Regina said as she noticed where he was looking. "Can you just make them quick, because I really want to be with Emma."

"Sure thing, just follow me

After Whale finished Regina's tests, and gave the all clear; she returned to Emma's room. When she walked in she noticed her wife was sound asleep. She carefully got in the bed with her wife and curled up next to her. She quickly sent David a text.

" **Hey, everything is okay. She has to stay overnight tonight and then she can go home. You guys can come up whenever."**

She hit the send button and the sat her phone down on the table. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep next to Emma, and she had a smile on her face. Right now all that mattered was that her wife was safe. They would worry about the rest later.


End file.
